


Your Mission, If You Choose To Accept…

by trinielf82



Series: Pizza Delivery AU [3]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82





	Your Mission, If You Choose To Accept…

"So your friend isn’t going to murder my friend right?"   
Ty chuckled at the worried look on Zane’s face. “You’re guy’ll be ok, i think”  
"Ty…"  
"Seriously it’ll be fine." Ty grinned "C’mon, you’re not gonna ruin my fun are you?"  
Shit. When Ty looked at him like that Zane couldn’t say no. Wasn’t it too soon to be feeling like he would refuse the man nothing? They had gone on three dates so far, and tonight they were hanging out at his place. Because Ty had gotten the brilliant idea to prank Nick, by having a pizza that the man did not order sent to the apartment. Zane was off tonight, so his co-worker Kelly would be doing the delivery.  
"Nick seemed pretty set on never having another pizza show up at his door"   
"And that’s why this will be hilarious"   
Zane rolled his eyes “the things you do for fun”  
"I know what else i wanna do for fun" Ty leered and Zane pants got a tad bit tighter. They hadn’t slept together yet. He wasn’t even sure why, but the hot and heavy make out sessions had driven him insane.  
He grinned “What do you have in mind?”  
**********************************************  
Nick was watching some lame ass romantic comedy when the doorbell rang. Who in the hell…?   
He raised a brow at the person standing there, back to him, red cap on their head, looking up at the sky  
"Can i help you?"  
The person spun around, huge grin on their face “Oh sorry. It’s just a nice night out you know. Lots of stars”  
"Fuck no!" he recoiled as his eyes landed on the box in the guy’s hand "What the shit is this?!"  
"The pizza you ordered"  
"I did not order pizza!"   
"Um.." the guy looked at the bill and back at him "Says here a Nick O’ Flaherty ordered a large meat lovers"  
"I didn’t order that" Nick insisted.   
Th guy stared back at him with big blue-grey eyes. “But you’re Nick right?”  
"Yes, but…"  
"Pretty sure i got the address right" pizza guy rattled off an address that was indeed Nick’s, waiting for him to confirm if it was the correct one or not.   
"Yes it’s my address but someone got something wrong somewhere, because i didn’t order it." Nick gritted out.   
"Look man, i got an order that has your name and address on it, so unless you ordered this in your sleep, this pizza is alll yours. Plus the meat lovers is pretty delish. Seems like a lot of pie for one guy though, but i mean you look pretty solid," He reached out and squeezed a bicep, causing Nick’s mouth to hang open "Yup solid. so i’m pretty sure you can destroy this all by yourself."   
Nick didn’t even know how to respond to that. He just kept staring at the guy. He kept prattling on as if he had not just invaded Nick’s personal space by touching him.  
"Stop!" he shouted "You like it so much why don’t you take it. Because i don’t want it!"  
The guy cocked his head to the side “But what do you have against pizza?”  
Nick sighed “Look, i’ll stay pay you for your trouble but please, you can take it back.”   
"Ohkk then. Don’t think Angelo’s gonna be happy about this. He’s gonna get that look on his face and go all god dammit Kelly on me, butif i hid it in the car he won’t…."  
"Angelo’s?" Nick stared down at the box with the name plastered on it and took a closer look at the guy’s shirt which said Angelo’s on it with a name tag that also read Abbott. "You work at Angelo’s?"  
The guy nodded enthusiastically “Yeh, best pies in the….”  
"You know a guy named Zane?" he cut him off.   
"Yup, we’re pretty good friends. How do you know him?"  
"I’m about to murder his date"   
The guy, Kelly he had said his name was, raised a brow “You’ll probably need some fuel to commit that murder.” He thrust the pizza forward “How about some delicious pizza?”  
Nick laughed, in spite of himself. “i applaud your efforts but no thanks. Let me just get you the cash”  
"It’s ok, you say you didn’t order it, I believe you. Not fair to have to pay for it since you didn’t"   
"But you came all this way..all because my idiot best friend thought this would be funny"  
"Ok, a date then"  
"What?" Nick furrowed his brow. Trying to follow this guy’s thought processes was a bit difficult  
"I won’t take your money but for my troubles, i’ll take you"  
What the hell? Who was this grinning idiot standing outside his door, asking him out all willy nilly? “How do you even know if i swing that way”  
"I don’t know but it was worth a shot right?" Kelly Abbott, crazy pizza guy winked at him and then proceeded to produce a pen from who knows where, balanced the box with one hand and used the other to write a number across Nick’s forearm.  
Nick just blinked down at the number scrawled on his arm   
"So your mission, if you choose to accept it" Kelly intoned in a deep voice "is to use those digits and call me. Or i’ll call you. Or i’ll just drop by, because i know where you live. Hmm, that was a bit stalkery. Oh well, do or not do Nicko. The choice is yours."   
Nicko? Did his guy, who he did not at all know, just give him a nickname? “Um, ok” that was as much as he could manage, in the wake of all that rambling.   
”Bye then! Until next time” Kelly Abbott gave him a salute and walked away whistling.  
Nick stared after the guy as he got in his car and drove away.  
"What the fuck just happened." he wondered out loud as he looked down at the number on his arm.


End file.
